My Life is Beautiful
by Candy
Summary: Ami/Ani have a moment. WAFFY ALERT


AN: No this isn't the song fic I promised you... or memories, or COL sorry. This is another one of my WAFFY little one-shots. Enjoy! Ani- 18, Ami- 22  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't ask George if they could come out to play... they came out on their own! Well not really...  
  
Dedication: To ami-padme who's fic left a big ol' smile on my face and to P-Chan the Magnificent... thank you for leaving all the nice reviews!!! ^_^  
  
  
My Life is Beautiful  
  
Pacing... *scoff*... seems to be something I do a lot lately. But when things are going as crazy in your love life as they are in mine... you'll be pacing too. I run a hand through my spiky hair... AGAIN. "There is no fear, there is courage." I mumble. Goddamn Jed-Code... they aren't about to do something really REALLY stupid... but also... something that has to be done. I lower my head and slump against the marble pillar outside her room.   
  
"I hate my life."   
  
I raise my eyes to the door. It should be easy to open the door at least. Just place hand on knob, turn right, and push! Ta-da open door! Going IN should be the hard part. Great... now we have a Padawan who is afraid of a door! What's next? A Sith as a Jedi's father? Ok I'm going to do this! I stand up and straighten out my Jedi robes and cloak.   
  
Right I'm going to do this.  
  
I reach out my hand   
  
I'm GOING to do this.  
  
I place it on the knob,  
  
I'm going to...  
  
My hand starts to shake.  
  
Chicken out.  
  
I remove my hand and promptly pound my head on the door. How can I be so stupid? How can I be so fearful? And WHY? "Cause you're putting your heart on the line, Anakin!" The annoying little voice in my head mocks. If I could live without it, I would rip it off.  
  
But... It's right... that is exactly why I'm nervous... and rightly so! Its not every day you tell your best friend... who just HAPPENS to be a queen... that you are madly in love with her... and that you have been for 8 years, now IS IT? I groan. I'm a moron. What am I thinking? "The same thing you've been thinking for 8 years, buddy! You wanna go in there, tell her you love her, pin her against a wall, and kiss her."   
  
Damn my head when it's right. Maybe if I pound hard enough against the door it will shut up.  
  
"Not likely, Ani-boy!"   
  
"I *pound* Hate *pound* MY *pound* LI- AAAAAAAH!"  
  
I fall head first and onto the marble floor of her majesty's bedroom, greeted by two bare feet. Toes potruding from the seam of a sea green night gown. I squeeze my eyes shut and groan.   
  
I REALLY hate my life.  
  
"Anakin?"  
  
My eyes snap open. "AMIDALA"  
  
"Was that you knocking?  
  
I push myself off the ground and look down at her. Her hazel eyes are filled with confusion, worry, and... great... amusement. Her chestnut hair flows down her back, and to her ankles. The sea green nightgown leaves too much for the imagination... but I've been using that for 8 years... a few more couldn't hurt.   
  
I clear my throat. "Uh yeah." She smiles. "Come in and sit down." I nod and follow her into the doorway and over to a chair. She sits in the one across from me and rests her elbows on her knees and head in her palms, allowing her hair to spill over her shoulders. Her eyes look up innocently at me. "What did you want, Ani?" I gulp.  
  
This isn't going to be easy.  
  
I look down, then up, then back down again. I feel the blood rushing up to my face and groan inwardly. I miss my tan skin. I open my mouth, shut it, then open it again. "Ah... This is a comfy chair!"   
  
DOH!  
  
I look up at her and see a smile tugging at her lips. "Yes. Bail gave the chairs and the coffee table to me for my birth day." I feel my blood boil.   
  
I don't like Bail.   
  
He likes Amidala.   
  
"Maybe if you whacked him with your lightsaber, and threw his body over the falls, no one would notice, Ani!" I frown. "Oh hush!" I tell my little voice.  
  
Amidala studies my face and smiles. "Ani, what did you want to tell me? It's obvious something is on your mind." I chuckle. "You could say that." She smirks. "I just did." My eyebrows raise and the smug comment she made and open my mouth, close it, and open it again. I hate when that happens. I look like a Goober Fish. Amidala laughs. "Ani I'm just kidding! What's wrong, you seem on edge." She leans over and places a hand on my knee.   
  
Oh Gods. There goes 8 years of Obi-Wan's patience training down the porceline-pee-hole.   
  
You see, when Amidala touches me... I get this... this... warm chill. It courses through my body, shoots up my spine, and into my heart. My hands will tremble a little sometimes. I mean I don't understand all the feelings I have for her... and why she makes me do what I do when I'm around her. But they're there. And there's nothing I can do. So I deal... well I try... "Ok Ani!" The voice prompts in my head, "Just do what you've been aching to do for years! Suck it up, be a man, and TELL HER!"   
  
I shudder. She notices.  
  
"Ani are you alright?" she asks concern deep in her voice. She gets out of the chair, kneels by my right side, hand still on my knee, and looks up at me with worry. "You're not yourself tonight." I tear my eyes from the floor and meet hers. They are quivering slightly. Great I've made her cry. I finally find the courage to speak. "AmIDala..." My voice cracks.  
  
I hate my life.  
  
"NOW MAN! BE BOLD TELL HER!!!" The voice isn't whining or annoying me... It's commanding me. I had better listen, or it will annoy me again. And I'll pound my head again... and that hurts.  
  
I get down my knees and lower my eyes so they stare into hers. I take her hands in my trembling ones, and take a breath.   
  
"Amidala... we've been friends for 8 years now. You... you are one of the most trustworthy, amazing, compassionate, loving..." I feel my voice drop to a husky whisper, "beautiful... people I have ever known." Her eyes start to water. "Ani..." she whispers. I continue on without her consent. "You've made me feel all these things... and I can't even begin to describe them. You've been there for me... think and thin... and I... I just can't believe that our friendship has lasted this long... and stayed so strong." I run a hand through my hair and then stroke her cheek. "Ami... I knew... before I met you... before I knew you... I knew the second you walked into my life... you would stay there... and.... And that I..." I take a breath.  
  
Now or never Ani.  
  
"I love you Ami."  
  
She stares at me. Her lower lips is quivering and her tear filled eyes flood over. She sniffles and sobs. "Ami!" Oh great now I've screwed up. She's crying!  
  
I hate my life.  
  
"Ami... I'm... I- just forget what I said... I-" But I never finish my apology. She presses her lips, so soft and tender against my own, so hard that I almost flip into the chair. I wrap my arms around her waist and hold her close, returning the kiss. Her hands run up my chest sending the little warm chills all over my body. She breaks off the kiss and smiles.  
  
"I love you too, Ani."  
  
My life is beautiful.  
  
At least with her in it.  
  
THE END  
BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Like it? REVIEW PLEASE!!!! ^_^  
  



End file.
